Forever Young
by Alicorn
Summary: Tinkerbell reflects on her love for Peter Pan when he comes home at spring cleaning time


A faire's heart beats wild and free.

That's probably..that's probably why it hurts so when our hearts are broken.

My name is Tinker Bell, my hero calls me Tink.

My hero, yes, my hero, who's name is Peter Pan; we use to have such fun together, such great games.

He is the only one in all neverland that could ever beat me in a flying race and the only brave enough to seal the food right out of gills beaks.

I sloped back in my seat on a lily flower and kept my eyes to the sky..

The trouble all started with that stupid Wendy girl.

I knew she was trouble, right from the start!

Saying she wanted to be the boy's mother, being all grown up like and mean whenever one of the Lost Boys got a rip in their shirt.

_Who care's about one or two rips, how silly!_

When really she was trying to sew her way right into Peter's heart!

And then, right when they were getting all lovey, that Wendy goes and grows up...

I let out a sigh of relief at the thought.

_Good riddance for bad rubbish!_

That would have been the end of my troubles, but wouldn't you know it?

She has a granddaughter now!

Yes, and Peter, being the true hero he is, goes back every spring to bring Margaret to Neverland to do spring cleaning..

If he only knew..I would gladly do any of that silly stuff he can't seem to do without with now..if he only asked..if he only knew that I lo...

A whoosh of night air blew in from a couple miles up, awaking me from my thoughts with a wave of joy in my heart..

"PETER!" The bell like tongue of the fairies was always joyful sounding to human ears but tonight, I think mine must have rang brighter than all the rest " You're home!"

I flew into the forest green fabric of his tonic without even a second thought.

"Oh, I'm so glad your back, safe 'n sound. You're kinda late ya know..

The pirates didn't slow you down on the way did they? Their such bullies!

I'm go tell the boys you back 'n.." I rambled on in an excited faire way and started to fly back to the Nevertree when a big drop of warm salt water fell on my wings.

"Peter...you're crying..."

I had never seen Peter's freckled, wilded eyed face so streaked with tears.

"Don't.. call..the..boys..Tink.." He managed to say in a voice I had not heard

him speak with since long ago "They'll...see..what..a phony..I am..."

My eyes widened " What are you talking about?.." I landed gently on his nose and sat down

" It's Margaret Tink...she..she..GREW UP!" Peter howled a hear broken cry and a new wave of tears soaked his face "She swore she wouldn't and she did! Now I'm a big phony for sayin' that I would get the boys a mother again, 'n they'll not wanta be my men any more.."

I wiped the eye nearest I could reach on Peter's face with a leaf of my dress.

"Shhhh..it's O'kay, Peter...just cry for a while 'kay? It let's all the bad out..."

Peter seemed to nod a little bit between sobs and I floated down down down with him, till we both landed to perch upon the tallest branch of the old Nevertree.

"They put bars on the windows, Tink! BARS!"

"Some people just forget Peter..they forget how nice the wind Neverwinds feel on their faces when they leave the window open."

His deep brown eyes turned up to me, needing to hear more.

I smiled.

"Remember Peter? Remember what I use to tell you when you were a baby? Whenever you got sad 'bout other children growing up and leaving you behind?"

Peter shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve, getting that serious he always gets when he's trying to think. I giggled with the sound of merry bells, silly Peter always forgot everything!

I spoke clearly and slowly:

"Where ever there's an open window

There's a happy heart inside

A wish and a dream to fly upon

Can never far from Neverland hide

And so Peter Pan, the sprit of the forever young heart

Will never be alone

But of every youth be a part!"

"Thanks Tink..I needed ta' hear that..." Peter said warmly.

I bushed and hid my face "It's nothing...just remember..I believe in you Peter.."

"I'd never forget that!" Peter said, suddenly picking me up by my wings playfully and

then letting me go.

"Tag! You're IT!" He said, flying off in a blur.

"HEY! That's not fair!" I shrieked, and zipped after him.

"IS TOO!" He shouted back, all sorrow forgotten.

"IS NOT!" I giggled as I flew along, the wild Neverwind upon my face.. as I chased my hero.

I guess all just have to take the chance that he'll find another girl to fly to Neverland with someday.

I'll win his heart fair and square then..but right now the sky is ours..

Yes, a faire's heart beats wild and free..and forever young.


End file.
